I Got Your Back
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Danielle and Vic are enjoying a day when an enemy comes and they have to fight him, but they also meet some other allies too. Written by guestsurprise per request of Windblazer Prime. I only posted it for them.


**Windblazer Prime, who owns Danielle, asked guestsurprise for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing!**

* * *

 **I've Got Your Back**

"It's good to be with you for a while," Danielle smiled as she and her adoptive brother sat down by their favorite tree.

"Yeah, it's been a while Danny," he chuckled.

"Don't call me that!"

"Hey! As your older brother, I'm entitled to a little teasing," he chuckled as he pulled his sister to his chest. "This reminds me of the time when I first met you."

"I know! When we were first introduced you were so shy and you ran away from me!"

"Hey! I wasn't that bad!" Vic chuckled.

"Oh, really?! I said hello and you shyly hid behind Ratchet's foot."

"Well…I just didn't know you, that's all!"

"And then for months you wouldn't play with me!"

"Well…it was because I wasn't used to girls!" Vic combated!

"HA! You didn't even give me time to get to know you until I forced you! Do you remember that?!" Danielle giggled.

"How could I forget! You locked us both in my room and then pounced on me and began to tickle my lights out!"

"Well, Ratchet told me to do something to lighten you up so that's what I came up with! And it worked!" She smiled as she gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"What can I say…you were and are the best sister ever…," he smiled, hugging her closely.

"I just hope we don't have any more run-ins with Nightingale; he ruined many of our family trips," Danielle said sadly.

"How could I forget that creep…," Vic growled.

"My, my…how angry we are…" a voice hissed. Both of them let out a startled yelp and turned right in time to see Nightingale looming over them! He was his same old, sinister, sly, evil self! His dark red optics peered down at them and his red and black armor shone in the moonlight. He was definitely scarred up, but he was still ready to battle.

"Let's begin, children…," he laughed mockingly. At that moment, both Vic and Danielle changed into their Cybertronian forms. A crazy battle ensued.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Danielle screeched as Nightingale grabbed her and held her close to his chest.

"Why so hostile?! You've always been the pretty one…," he laughed as he began to send a stream of evil kisses up her neck.

"LET ME GO!"

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Vic growled as he sent a powerful punch into Nightingale's face. But that didn't faze him; he grabbed Victor and then threw him down a hill.

"Victor!" Danielle screamed as she tried to get loose from Nightingale and check on her adoptive brother! "LET ME GO!"

"Never…," he hissed. At that moment, he was jerked from her and thrown down a hill. Danielle looked up and saw that three Predacons were looking at her in concern. She got into a fighting stance, but Predaking came forward.

"Don't be afraid…we just came to help!"

"Y-You're not with Nightingale?"

"No. We are his enemies! I'm Predaking, this is Darksteel, and this is Sky Lynx!" He smiled. At that moment, Vic weakly made his way over to them.

"Who are they?!" He gasped as he got into a fighting stance, but Danielle stopped him.

"No! They're on our side!" She said as she explained who they were.

"YOU FOOLS! YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" Nightingale roared as he ran forward again.

"Quick! Change into your Predacon form Vic!" Danielle ordered. Once everyone changed into their forms, a huge battle ensued.

"You can't stop me!" Nightingale growled as he grabbed Predaking and threw him.

"We'll see about that!" Sky Lynx hissed as he punched Nightingale and hit him with a nearby tree!

After a few moments, Nightingale growled in anger and retreated since he was clearly outnumbered. Once he was gone, they all sat down to clean up their wounds and to get better acquainted.

"I didn't know you both could change into Predacons," Predaking smiled.

"Yes, both me and Vic are part Cybertronian!" Danielle smiled.

"I'm glad you all were here to help us with Nightingale," Vic smiled as Darksteel helped to bandage him up.

"We are happy to have met you both too; now it's getting late. Let us escort you back to your home," Predaking smiled. And with that, the new friends headed home to tell Ratchet all of what happened.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Windblazer Prime, I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
